supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wong Family/Transcript
Tonight on Supernanny Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny, Jo meets the Wong Family...whose daughter has an upcoming birthday..." decorates the cake Announcer: "But her two young sons ruin it for their little sister." Linda: "Oh, no! I just finished decorating the cake!" James: "We want the cake! Mimi isn't having it! MINE!" Linda: "No, James. That's her cake, not yours!" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see what family we've got this time," (we see a Chinese American couple) ???: "Hi, we're the Wong Family. I'm Linda, and I'm a professional cake decorator." ???: "And I'm Aaron. I own and manage a family restaurant." Linda: "We have three children, starting with the eldest, James who is 7. He is the ringleader in causing trouble." takes a crowbar and smashes a window with it James: "I love to be bad. I know it ain't smart, it's stupid. And heck, I love to be stupid." Aaron: "There's Trevor, who is 5. He is the worst. He's very aggressive." tackles his sister Mimi pushes Mimi off the swing Linda: "We also have a daughter named Mimi who is 3 1/2, and she will be turning 4 in a few days." Aaron: "Unlike her older brothers, Mimi is a sweet, well-behaved little angel." Linda: "Trevor and James keep eating the birthday cake I have finished icing which is meant for Mimi's birthday party." and James gobble up Mimi's birthday cake Linda: "Oh, no! Not another cake! I just finished decorating that!" destroys Mimi's party dress cries Mimi: "Mommy! Look what James did!" Linda: "Oh, no! I just finished making that dress!" grabs his sister's face and pulls it close to him cries Jo: "My word!" Aaron: "Those boys terrorize their little sister..." grabs Mimi's hair Aaron: "....Act up in public restaurants, especially in my restaurant..." and James scream and yell at the restaurant table Aaron: "...they spit at their mother..." spits at Linda spits Jo: "That's disgusting! Look at the boys spitting! They're like camels!" takes a broom and uses it to smash a window Linda: "These boys make a mess in the house." pours shampoo out of the bottles and on Linda's bed Linda: "Ugh, Trevor!!!" Jo: "This is their home that their wrecking!" and James behead Mimi's dolls cries, holding her beheaded Rapunzel plush doll Mimi: "Mommy! Trevor killed Rapunzel!!" Linda: "Trevor will pick something that belongs to Mimi..throw it and smash it." Aaron: "The boys' language is apalling." James: "(bleep)!" Trevor: "(bleep)!" James: "Mother(bleep)er!" Introduction Observation Begins Linda: "I am a professional cake decorator. I won first place last year in a cake decorating competition, and I hope to win a blue ribbon this year." leads Jo to her trophies and ribbons Jo: "My goodness, that is a lot of awards, Linda." Linda: "Here is the birthday cake that I'm decorating and preparing for Mimi..." lifts the cover off the cake and discovers that the birthday cake has been half-eaten Jo: "Oh, dear." Linda: "Not again..." Jo: "Again? What do you mean?" Linda: "James and Trevor are at it again...they got into another birthday cake meant for Mimi's birthday party. They always go for the frosting. But I am not letting go to waste. I can make cupcakes or cake pops, or better yet, a new cake out of that one..." Morning Routine Jo: "The next morning, mom gathered her three children to take them to school. Mimi was the first one up and dressed, but her brothers?" is having breakfast Mimi: "Mommy, where are James and Trevor?" goes upstairs Linda: "James, Trevor. Wake up, boys. Time to get up." Trevor: "No." James: "Go kill yourself." Linda: "It takes Mimi at least 5-10 minutes to get dressed, 1 minute to brush her hair and 3 minutes to have breakfast and 3 minutes to get her stuff ready. However, her brothers take 1-2 hours, and we rarely leave on time." Mimi: "Mommy, what are James and Trevor doing? Why aren't they up yet?" Mimi: "My brothers don't like to wake up in the morning." is in her school uniform and jacket, her school lunch packed, and her things ready, still waiting for her brothers Mimi: "James, Trevor! I'm waiting!" Children home from school is in the kitchen, decorating a birthday cake for Mimi Linda: "Hi, honey, how was school today?" Mimi: "It was great, mommy!" notices the cake Mimi: "Oh, Mommy. That cake looks pretty!" Observation Continues Jo: "Later, Dad came home from work." arrives home Mimi: "Daddy!" Parent Meeting Jo: "After observing the family for a day, I decided to sit down with the parents and have a talk with them about what I've observed and issues that needed to be addressed." Linda and Aaron sit at the dining room table Jo: "You have three beautiful children and you should be proud." Jo: "Let's discuss issues about your little boys, Trevor and James. They enjoy the creative presentations of your cakes so much that they eat them up--literary!" Linda: "I know, as a professional cake decorator, I know which themes that fascinate kids the most and I also work on the details. I do cakes for birthdays, baby showers, weddings, anniversaries, engagements, wedding showers, you name it! Heck, I even make cupcakes, cake pops, cake rockets and cake shots." (She presents her business card) "It looks like my sons are my personal cake judges, huh? I may have to start my own cake bakery business." teaching begins rise and shine House Rules Discipline toy confiscation Naughty platform Get up and go chart vandal disposal under the sea chart Mimi's Birthday Party Jo: "The next day was Mimi's birthday party, and she was having a Cinderella-themed party." helps Linda set up the streamers and balloons see Mimi dressed up as Cinderella finishes setting up Cinderella's Royal table with princely pandesal, pink lemonade, strawberry shakes, petit fours, pink and blue cupcakes, linzer heart cookies, star-shaped pretzels, royal lemon sugar cookies, Princess Punch (homemade blueberry lime-aid) with optional mix-ins, Cinderella’s caprese skewers, Jaq’s homemade mini mac-n-cheese, mini princess crown pizzas, fairy wand pb&j’s made with a mini star cookie cutter and pretzel stick, Chinese food, rice, veggies, chips and dip, mini turkey burger sliders, Fairy God-mother’s fruit, Your Majesty’s teriyaki meatballs and Masala Chicken Wings, invitation sandwiches, Cinderella bento boxes, midnight moon tea and princessly tart Linda: "We all pretended that every little girl was going to a ball." see Jo dressed as the Fairy Godmother Emily, Julie, Catherine, Erica, Olivia, Brenda, Alexandra, Elizabeth arrive Mimi: "Hi, girls! Come on in, the ball's about to begin!" Jo: “But it wasn’t long till Trevor & James started kicking off” changes the music to On Fire by Lil Wayne inserts lit sparklers in the cake cake explodes Onward Parent Evaluation DVD Meeting Reinforcements Bye Bye, Jo-Jo Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Family Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts